Scooby Doo and the Shadow Guardian
by changingfavorite
Summary: A Scooby-Doo movie-Scooby and the gang and my OC Chillers end up in a dangerous place when they hear of a creature called the Shadow Guardian. But there are many truths waiting to be solved.
1. Chapter 1: A New Mystery

**Scooby-Doo and the Shadow Guardian**

Chapter 1: A New Mystery

_This is Scooby-Doo and Chillers Aftermovie #1._

* * *

A man walked through the dense forest when he heard a growling sound. He looked back, but kept going. Suddenly, darkness surrounded him and a huge black lion with red eyes came out of it. It roared loudly and charged at the man. "AHH!" screamed the man as he ran off with the glowing, frightening eyes right behind him.

"Scooby-doo!" said Scooby. He was chasing Chillers, and they both were happy. But since there wasn't much room to run in the Mystery Machine, they were running in circles in the back. Then Chillers jumped on top of the front seat. Scooby jumped too, but landed on Fred's head. His paws were over Fred's eyes. "Hey! I can't see!" said Fred, and the Mystery Machine went out of control since he was driving. It spun in circles, then stopped. "Is everyone okay?" said Fred. Everyone had ended up in different positions, but they were fine. "It looks like we're in a town," said Daphne, "But I don't see anyone here." "Let's look around," said Velma. Everyone got out of the Mystery Machine. "Ret's rhase ragain!" Scooby told Chillers. "You're on!" said Chillers.

Scooby and Chillers ran off. They ran right past the gang, nearly knocking them over, and then jumped over a river. Chillers jumped into a small tunnel, but Scooby got stuck. When he got unstuck, he looked up to see Chillers standing on a hill. She started to run down it, so he ran after her. Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma came up to the hill. Scooby ran toward Chillers, who had stopped and looked back. He tried to stop, but he bumped into Chillers and someone else. All 3 of them crashed into a tree. Everyone else came over to them.

Scooby and Chillers looked up to see the one they had crashed into was a woman. She got up and said, "What is going on here?" "They were just playing," said Fred, "Sorry about that, Ms., uh-" "Julor," said the woman, "Dr. Julor. I was exploring here. But it looks like you'll have to keep your dog and cat out of trouble." "Rog? Rhere?" said Scooby. "What kind of trouble, Dr. Julor?" said Daphne. "Have you heard about the Shadow Guardian?" said Dr. Julor. "No, and like, let's keep it that way," said Shaggy. "He's a creature made completely of darkness, with glowing red eyes," said Dr. Julor, "He attacked an explorer earlier, so I came to see if I can find him."

"Gang, it looks like we have another mystery on our hands," said Fred, "Let's look for the Shadow Guardian too." So they all started off into the forest. It wasn't long before Chillers suddenly screamed. "Help! It's got me!" she shouted. It was only a loose plant root, but when Chillers broke free, something that looked like darkness flew into the air. "Zoinks! The Shadow Guardian!" said Shaggy. Chillers was angry. She jumped up to attack the creature, but it sent out a strange force that knocked her back to the ground. She wasn't hurt in the attack, but the collision with the ground knocked her unconscious. "Chillers!" everyone said. Scooby growled at the darkness-creature as it flew away.

* * *

_Aftermovies are Scooby-Doo and Chillers movies that happen after the "Scooby-Doo and Chillers" series ends. Chillers can talk in them because she falls into a chemical that makes her able to talk in the last episode of the series. Everyone looks somewhat different in these movies. Chillers wears a blue bow on her ear and a pink and white collar around her neck in them._


	2. Chapter 2: Disappearance

**Scooby-Doo and the Shadow Guardian**

Chapter 2: Disappearance

* * *

Velma picked Chillers up. "Let's get Chillers to a safe place," she said. So they all went back to Dr. Julor.

"I'll take her to the cabin over there," said Dr. Julor after they informed her about what had happened, "And watch her until she wakes up." "Thanks, Dr. Julor," said Daphne. After Dr. Julor left, Fred noticed darkness coming near for a moment, so he looked over. Then he noticed that Velma was gone. "Hey, where's Velma?" he said. Everyone looked around, but she was nowhere in sight. "She couldn't have just disappeared!" said Daphne. "Like, the Shadow Guardian must have got her!" said Shaggy. "Roh, ro!" said Scooby.

Meanwhile, Velma realized something was carrying her through the sky. It was a huge black lion with red eyes and wings on its back, flying somewhere. She knew it was best to keep quiet, as there was the chance the lion would drop her if she got it angry. Soon, the lion landed near a large stump and gently set Velma on the ground. Then its wings disappeared. "Who-who are you?" Velma managed to say something to the huge creature. "I am the Shadow Guardian," said the lion. "You're the Shadow Guardian?" said Velma, "Then who is the one who attacked us?" "That must have been Darkmyst," said the Shadow Guardian, "He is my enemy, and he looks much like me. In our true forms, the only difference is the shape of our eyes. When we transform into objects, he looks more like a shadow then I do." "So he's been an imposter all this time," said Velma, "He wants to get you into trouble!" "Yes, I'm afraid so," said the Shadow Guardian, "By the way, I brought you here for a reason-to tell my truth." Suddenly, there was a growling sound in the distance…

Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne went on through the forest. "How will we ever find Velma in this huge forest?" said Daphne. Suddenly, Scooby sensed that Velma needed his help. "Relma's rin rouble!" he said, and dashed off into the deep forest. "Like, where's he going?" said Shaggy. Scooby went further and stopped when he could see Velma in the distance. Something rushed past him, and he knew he had to do something.

Four wolves that looked like shadows with red eyes ran towards Velma and the Shadow Guardian. "Hurry, get on my back!" said the Shadow Guardian. Velma did so, and off they darted into the thick trees. The Shadow Guardian was very fast, but so were the wolves. They started to catch up. "They're getting closer! What will we do?" said Velma. A loud barking told her that her question had an answer. Scooby was running quickly after the wolves. He leapt forward and pounced upon them, biting at them and growling until they vanished into darkness.

Velma got off the Shadow Guardian's back and went closer to Scooby. "Scooby!" she said. "Relma!" said Scooby. "Am I glad to see you!" said Velma as Scooby licked her, "This is the Shadow Guardian."


	3. Chapter 3: Help

**Scooby-Doo and the Shadow Guardian**

Chapter 3: Help

* * *

"Rhadow Ruardian? Rikes!" said Scooby. "Don't worry, Scooby," said Velma, patting Scooby's head, "He's not evil. He wants to help us." Then she turned to the Shadow Guardian. "Shadow Guardian, do you know who those wolves were?" she asked him. "I only know of one who can do such a thing…" he answered, "My enemy-the villain, Darkmyst!" Darkmyst himself was watching nearby, but no one noticed. "We'd better find the others and tell them about this, Scooby," Velma told Scooby.

"Scooby?" said Shaggy. "Velma?" said Daphne. "Where could they be?" said Fred. Back at the cabin, Chillers woke up. She wondered how she got there, but she got up and said, "How I got here doesn't matter. I just need to find the others!" She looked outside, and then ran back into the forest.

"There's only one problem with our plan, Scooby…" Velma said as she went through the forest with Scooby. "Rhat's rhat?" said Scooby. "We don't know where the others are!" Velma answered. "Ruh-oh," said Scooby. Suddenly there was a loud growling. Darkmyst approached, in the form of a tiger. "It's Darkmyst!" said Velma. Scooby stepped in front of her, growling. He jumped forward, but Darkmyst hit him back with his tail. "Scooby!" said Velma. She gasped as Darkmyst jumped straight at her. She prepared for the worst, but it never came. Just when Darkmyst came close, he became frozen and fell to the ground. Then he turned back into his true form and flew away, still encased in ice. Chillers stood a few feet away, with an angry look on her face, and her tail pointed at Darkmyst. "Leave her alone, you shadow monster!" she shouted at the fleeing villain. Velma and Scooby were glad to see Chillers. "Chillers!" Velma said happily, picking up her best friend. "Are you two all right?" said Chillers. "We're fine," said Velma.

"What was that tiger thing that attacked you?" said Chillers. "Rarkmyst!" said Scooby. "Who?" said Chillers. "Darkmyst," said Velma, "He's a villain, and the Shadow Guardian's enemy. The Shadow Guardian is good, but everyone thinks he's evil because Darkmyst is pretending to be him." "We should tell the rest of the gang before something happens," said Chillers. So the three of them continued to search for the others.

Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne were still searching for Scooby and Velma when they heard something in the nearby bushes. Then, Scooby jumped out. "Scooby-dooby-doo!" he said as he jumped onto Shaggy. Velma and Chillers came soon after. "Scooby! Velma!" said Fred, "There you are! It looks like you found Chillers too. Where have you been?" "The Shadow Guardian took me deeper into the forest and told me his truth. He's actually good, but he was thought to be evil because his enemy, Darkmyst, was pretending to be him. Darkmyst is the one who attacked Chillers earlier," said Velma, "Then he chased us in the form of wolves." "How did you escape?" said Fred. "Scooby saved us," said Velma.

* * *

_Chillers had her tail pointed at Darkmyst because she can shoot beams of ice from the tip of her tail. She used it to freeze Darkmyst._


	4. Chapter 4: Another Discovery

**Scooby-Doo and the Shadow Guardian**

Chapter 4: Another Discovery

* * *

"Reah," said Scooby proudly, "Ri rid." "Then Darkmyst came back later in the form of a tiger and attacked Scooby and Velma," said Chillers, "But I saved them. Then we found you." "But where's the Shadow Guardian?" said Fred. "I don't know," said Velma, "He didn't come with us when we left."

"Can you show us where he took you to, Velma?" said Daphne. "I think so," said Velma. "Scooby, can you try to sniff out the Shadow Guardian?" said Shaggy. "Reah, rokay!" said Scooby. They all walked through the forest, with Velma and Scooby leading. Scooby looked around and then started to run. Everyone ran after him. When he stopped, he looked up at a tree. Everyone else stopped and looked up too. Scooby had only found an apple tree. He climbed up and started to eat the apples. Everyone else started to leave, so he jumped down and followed them. They went a little further, then Scooby began chasing Chillers while everyone else came to the tree stump the Shadow Guardian had been near.

Fred began to look around. "That's strange," he said, "No wires or hologram machines." "Fred, the Shadow Guardian was real," said Velma, "I know it sounds odd, but it's true! When I was near him, he looked completely real-no sign of a costume, robot, or hologram. He also had wings that disappeared!" "But that's impossible, Velma!" said Fred, "Creatures like that don't exist!" "Well, Fred, it could be possible," said Daphne. "Like Velma said, no sign of a costume or anything like that means there's a chance he's real," said Chillers. "I guess you could be right," said Fred, "But we still need to find out more."

So they all left the forest and went into the cabin Chillers had been in. "Look at this book!" said Chillers, jumping onto a table with a book on it, "Its title is, 'Secret of the Dark.'" Everyone looked at the book, and Velma opened it. "Look! That's the Shadow Guardian and Darkmyst!" she said, as everyone looked at the picture on the page. "Despite the rumors in many towns, the Shadow Guardian is not evil," she read from the book, "His enemy Darkmyst is, however. His goal is to defeat the Shadow Guardian and seal him in the Tower of Darkness, which he himself was sealed in years ago. Then he plans to control the world with his power. Many more truths lie ahead. You must discover them."

"Wow! So it's true!" said Fred. "It sounds like Darkmyst is really powerful," said Daphne, "We have to stop him and warn the Shadow Guardian!" "And we need to find the Tower of Darkness," said Velma. Scooby and Shaggy went over to another table with a radio on it. "You go ahead," said Shaggy, "We'll stay here and guard this radio." "Rand rits rusic!" said Scooby. Suddenly, an eerie voice came from the radio. "Ha ha ha! Think again if you want to solve THIS mystery!" it said.


	5. Chapter 5: A Dangerous Place

**Scooby-Doo and the Shadow Guardian**

Chapter 5: A Dangerous Place

* * *

"Zoinks! Like, that's not my kind of music!" said Shaggy, "Let's go, Scoob!" "Rere re rome!" said Scooby. So they left the cabin with the others.

"Wow! That sure was…an evil radio," said Chillers as they all went back into the forest. "That's not all that's evil around here," said Daphne, "Look!" Everyone looked up to see Darkmyst in front of them. He transformed into a huge dragon and shot fire at them. Everyone jumped out of the way. Scooby and Shaggy went to the right, Fred and Daphne went forward, and Velma and Chillers went to the left. Darkmyst split into 3 smaller dragons, and each dragon went off to find a group.

(Scooby and Shaggy)

"Like, it looks like we split up…without even Fred's directions, or food!" said Shaggy. "Reah, ro rood," said Scooby sadly. Then he remembered the apple tree he'd found earlier. He sniffed around until he could smell apples. "Rapple ree!" he said, and led Shaggy to the apple tree. They both climbed up and started to eat the apples. Suddenly, they heard a roaring sound. They looked back to see one of the dragons behind them. They threw an apple at him, but he burned it with his fire breath. They grabbed two apples and climbed down just before Darkmyst burned the top of the tree. "Like, Scoob, he destroyed all those delicious apples!" said Shaggy as he and Scooby ran away. "Ri rnow," said Scooby, "Raww…"

(Fred and Daphne)

Fred and Daphne walked through the forest, but there was nothing but grass and trees around them. "I wonder where the others are," said Fred. "I hope they're okay," said Daphne. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and a branch burning with flame fell in front of them. Another of the dragons flew towards them, but they ducked just before he flew right into them. Then he shot fire at them. They ran away, barely escaping from the fire coming into the forest. "We have to find the others!" said Daphne.

(Velma and Chillers)

"It looks like we split up," said Velma. "What do we do now?" asked Chillers. "We'll just have to look for the others," said Velma. Suddenly Chillers's eyes grew wide. "Look out, Velma!" she said. Velma started to jump out of the way as a beam of fire threw her forward and hit where she had been standing. Another of the dragons flew in the air and shot fire again. This time, Chillers shot a beam of ice at the fire, freezing it. The dragon roared and flew away. "Are you okay?" Chillers asked Velma. "I'm fine," said Velma. "That's good," Chillers said, purring.

Suddenly, Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne came to Velma and Chillers, almost bumping into them. "That didn't take long," said Chillers. Then she gasped as a nearby tree caught on fire.

* * *

_I had them split up in this movie since it's so much longer than the episodes of "Scooby-Doo and Chillers." By the way, this and any other Scooby movies I make will have 9 chapters._


	6. Chapter 6: The Next Goal

**Scooby-Doo and the Shadow Guardian**

Chapter 6: The Next Goal

* * *

She jumped in Velma's arms and said, "W-what's happening?" Soon, more trees caught on fire. "It's a forest fire!" said Fred, "Hurry, let's get out!" They all ran out of the forest, dodging falling branches along the way. Finally they stopped to catch their breath at a safe distance from the forest. A flood of animals ran past soon after. "What are we going to do? It's going to destroy the whole forest!" said Daphne. "I know!" said Velma, "Chillers, you can stop it with ice!" "What? But how can I stop such a large fire?" said Chillers. "Just close your eyes and use all your power!" said Velma. Chillers did this, and shot a huge beam of ice at the fire, putting it out.

"Yes!" Chillers jumped up with joy. Then, all the forest animals ran even further when the forest glowed with darkness. The three dragons flew above the forest and came back together into one. Then the Shadow Guardian flew above the forest too and roared. He transformed into a dragon too. Darkmyst shot fire at the Shadow Guardian, but he dodged it and threw him to the ground. Darkmyst flew back up, transformed back into his true form, and flew away, saying, "You haven't seen the last of me!"

The Shadow Guardian flew over to Scooby and his friends and landed softly in front of them. He turned to Chillers with a gentle look in his eyes. "You should be very proud," he said to her, "You saved the forest!" "But the forest is still ruined," said Chillers, "Darkmyst burned it." "It's only temporary," said the Shadow Guardian, "All damage Darkmyst creates will be reversed if he is sealed back in the Tower of Darkness. You must travel there to seal him in it and save the world from him. I will guide you." At this, he transformed into a small bird and said, "I must stay out of the town's sight. Follow me." "Gang, it looks like our mystery is turning into an adventure," said Fred.

Everyone began to follow the Shadow Guardian. Soon they came to the town he had mentioned. Then they saw Dr. Julor talking to a man. "Dr. Julor, it's just too dangerous around here with that Shadow Guardian in the forest," said the man, "When he's gone, I'll start exploring again." Then he walked away. "That must be the explorer who was attacked by Darkmyst earlier," Daphne said as they walked past Dr. Julor. "We need to defeat Darkmyst quickly so everyone will understand the truth," said the Shadow Guardian. They left the town.

A while later, they came to a farm. "Like, there's the chicken coop, Scoob," said Shaggy, "We'd be right at home there, wouldn't we?" "Reah," laughed Scooby. Suddenly, the farmer came out of the farm. The Shadow Guardian transformed into a horse to blend in, then turned around so the farmer wouldn't see his glowing red eyes. Everyone else hid.


	7. Chapter 7: New Purpose

**Scooby-Doo and the Shadow Guardian**

Chapter 7: New Purpose

* * *

When the farmer turned away, they all ran away. Then they came to a tall fence with trees blocking each side. "How will we get over it?" said Chillers. "I know how!" said the Shadow Guardian. He transformed back into a lion and sprouted his wings. "Good idea!" said Chillers. So everyone got on the Shadow Guardian's back and he flew over the fence.

When they landed, they could see that there was another obstacle nearby-a wide river. The Shadow Guardian's wings disappeared and everyone got off his back. "I know how to overcome this one!" said Chillers. She froze a piece of the river to create a bridge made of ice. "Great idea, Chills," Velma said, patting Chillers's head as they all walked across the ice. "Look!" said Daphne when they were at the other side, "The river looks as if it's glowing!" "It is leading us to the Tower of Darkness," said the Shadow Guardian.

They all began to follow the river. "The river ends here," said the Shadow Guardian, "Now we have to go up the mountain." Everyone got on his back again, and he sprouted wings again. He started to fly up the mountain, but then Darkmyst flew at him in the form of a huge eagle. He flew right into the Shadow Guardian and knocked him down. As he fell, everyone else held on tightly to avoid falling off. Then, he landed and Darkmyst flew away. "Is everyone all right?" asked Fred. "We're fine," said Chillers. The Shadow Guardian had fallen, but he was determined. His body trembled slightly as he stood up. His wings disappeared and he jumped up from rock to rock, quickly scaling the mountain.

When he got to the top, everyone got off his back. But then, his weakened legs gave out. He tried to recover his balance, but he fell over the edge of the mountain and disappeared into the thick clouds below. "Shadow Guardian!" cried Velma, "Say something!" But there was no answer. Then Darkmyst flew at them again. They all jumped out of the way. Then they ran up three sets of stairs and stopped at the top of the third one. A thick, mystical-looking fog settled at the top. Through the fog a large ancient-looking building could be seen. "That's the Tower of Darkness!" said Daphne.

"It looks scary," said Shaggy, "Maybe Scoob and I should stay out here." "Reah," said Scooby. Velma turned to them. "You can't back down now!" she said with worry in her eyes, "We have to do this…for the Shadow Guardian's sake!" There was a short pause, then Scooby said, "Relma's right. Re reed ro ro rhis!" "Like, yeah, I guess you're right, Scooby," said Shaggy, "We need to do what the Shadow Guardian couldn't!" "Thank you, guys," Velma managed a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8: Danger in the Tower

**Scooby-Doo and the Shadow Guardian**

Chapter 8: Danger in the Tower

* * *

So they walked toward the Tower of Darkness. Darkmyst flew towards them, but they ran into the tower and Chillers created a barrier of ice. Darkmyst crashed into it.

"You will never escape!" he shouted as Scooby and his friends fled. They heard the ice breaking as Darkmyst broke through it. He flew very fast from behind them, quickly catching up. They ran as fast as they could go, and Chillers kept shooting beams of ice behind her. Not looking where she was going, she tripped and fell. Darkmyst started to fly toward her. "Chillers!" said Velma, and everyone else had to hold her back to keep her from running right into Darkmyst's target. Struggling slightly, she decided to try something else. "Chillers," she said, "Use ice!" Chillers looked up at Darkmyst and froze him with a beam of ice. Then they all ran away.

Darkmyst turned back into his true form and broke out of the ice. He flew after them again. They ran through a room, and the ceiling started to cave in. "It's a trap!" said Fred. Chillers froze the ceiling and stopped its caving in. Then Darkmyst came into the room, so Scooby and his friends started to run again. They ran through many ancient rooms. Some had traps, and some were just normal rooms. But they all had something magical about them. Soon, they came to a room that seemed even more magical than the rest. It was empty except for a large box against the wall. "There's no way out of this room!" said Daphne.

Chillers went over to the box. She looked around it and placed a paw on its side. It looked and felt like it was made from stone, and it was a pink-grey color with a swirling pattern on it. "This must be where Darkmyst should be sealed in," she said to herself. She tried to open it, but she was too small. Then, Darkmyst came in the room. "Get away from there!" he said, and chased Chillers away from the box. Then he turned to the others, who watched as Chillers ran off. "I'm done playing games with you!" he said.

He started to shoot beams of darkness at them, but they kept dodging. He chased them around the room. They all tried to open the box, but it wouldn't open. Then they jumped out of Darkmyst's way, so he flew away from them. Meanwhile, Chillers walked through a hall. She saw what looked like Velma's shadow at the end, so she started to run toward it. When she got close, she stopped. The shadow had glowing red eyes! It was Darkmyst! Realizing she had been tricked, Chillers stared as he transformed back into his true form again. He started to chase her, and when they came back to the room with the box, Chillers jumped over with her friends. Darkmyst cornered them, and now there was nowhere to go! Suddenly, there was a brilliant light in the room's entrance.


	9. Chapter 9: Farewell

**Scooby-Doo and the Shadow Guardian**

Chapter 9: Farewell

* * *

The Shadow Guardian appeared from the light. He let out a piercing roar, and then he said, "The time has come, Darkmyst! Your destroying days are over!" He motioned for Scooby and his friends to come closer, and they did. The Shadow Guardian spread out his arms and transformed into his true form. Then Darkmyst seemed to be weakened. "From darkness to light, to day from night," said the Shadow Guardian, "There is no more to fear, for I will seal Darkmyst here!" Darkmyst began to glow, and the box opened. "No!" cried Darkmyst as he went into the box and it closed, sealing him in the Tower of Darkness.

Everyone else glowed and appeared back at the town. In the distance they could see the forest glowing and then returning to normal. "We did it!" said Chillers happily. "Shadow Guardian, we thought you were gone!" said Velma. "I am magical, and my life depends only on the Tower of Darkness," said the Shadow Guardian, "I cannot die as long as it is standing. I was weakened, but our friendship and your danger revived me." Then he transformed back into a lion and said, "Now I must return home. Thank you for helping me. Goodbye, friends." "Goodbye!" everyone answered. Beams of light came from the Shadow Guardian's eyes, creating a portal. He looked back for a moment, bowed his head, and walked into the portal. Then it disappeared.

It didn't take long for the whole town to hear about the adventure. "Ready to go, gang?" Fred asked, and he and his friends went back to the Mystery Machine. When they got there, Dr. Julor and the explorer who had seen Darkmyst came up to them. "We'd like to thank you for solving the mystery," said Dr. Julor, "Now we can explore peacefully." "It was nothing," said Fred, "That's our specialty." Then Chillers noticed a radio nearby.

She walked up to it. Then, "And now for our news report…" it started when she pushed a button. "AHH! It's the evil radio!" she said, and started to run away. "No, it's not, Chills," said Velma, "Listen!" "And so, our town is saved, thanks to those amazing meddling kids!" said the voice on the radio. "Oh," said Chillers, and everyone laughed. Even Chillers had to laugh at her own silly mistake. It looked like things were going to get a lot brighter in this town!

* * *

_I, of course, do not own Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Chillers, the Shadow Guardian, Darkmyst, and Dr. Julor are my own made-up characters. Hope you enjoyed this movie! :)_

_***Aftermovie #1 Complete!**_*


End file.
